


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [18]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Sungjong, Eventual Happy Ending, Hojong-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, Top Hoya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**7:56 PM**

"I need my lose my virginity before the school break ends."

Dongwoo chocks on his water while Woohyun looks at Howon like he's completely lost his mind at the younger boy's sudden bold declaration.Dongwoo clears his throat and then looks at Howon."I'm sorry can you repeat that,I didn't quite get it."


End file.
